Tama Sakai
Tama Sakai '''is one of the main antagonists and is the Final-Boss in ''D-Frag. ''She is the former President of the Student Council at Fujou High but is is cruel, cold and a psycho girl who loves to destroy people's lives for her self-satisfaction. Biography Tama is a third year student at Fujou High and the former Student Council President. Along with her childhood friends, Azuma Matsubara and Shinsen, she was a member of the Student Council during her second year before passing her role to Chitoge. She is considered the strongest student at Fujou High, Tama is also known as "The Legendary" at other schools. She uses her notable twin-tails hairstyle to her advantage in combat, she is able to disorient her opponents while executing powerful sumo slaps to knock her enemies down. She is first introduced in the story after ambushing and kidnapping Kenji, she and the former member of previous Student Council challenges Chitoge and the Game Creation club (Temp) in an attempt to disband the club by Chitose have created a club that she considered "strange". However, upon losing a game battle to them, Tama gives up on dissolving the club and begins to interact more with them due to an interest in Kenji. Background Childhood When Tama was a child, Tama had a normal hairstyle, leaving her hair down freely. During a picnic school, she was doing a Kabuki dance with her hair, causing her childhood friend, Shinsen, cry of fear as a result. However, since the teacher asked him to stop, she decided to put her hair in two tails to make Shinsen stop crying. But she immediately has a new idea to do the double kabuki indead, causing Shinsen vomit. Since then, she would continue to use the twin-tail hair style just by Shinsen or perhaps she simply have worshiped in using twin-tails. A few Years ago, when Tama was 5 years old and Chitose was 4 years old, they met when Chitose met Roka in a sandbox in a playground. When they met, Tama had been hired by her older sister Chitose with lollipops in an attempt to make Chitose have friends to play with her. In an attempt to get Chitose to make friends, Chitose's sister call on Tama to destroy her sandcastles. At one point, Chitose's sister asked to Tama to become a friend of Chitose, however, Tama rejected the offer of friendship due that she already had enough minions. Eventually, Chitose's sister consent to Chitose making sandcastles; however, Tama continue to destroy them, saying it works for what she is being paid as a result of stealing all the lollipops. Suddenly, Roka Shibasaki, whom he had known before, would intervene, throwing a bucket on the head of Tama and encourage Chitose to get back at Tama, trapping it in a sandbox she dug. As a result of this incident, Tama swear to devote all her life to interfere with them. ''D-Frag Past Events'' In high school, Tama would join the student council with her childhood friends Shinsen and Azuma MatsubaraIn as President in her second year. Sometime during her tenure, Tama would end up giving Shinsen the nickname "Barfey" when she threw up during a class assembly. After stepping down and handing her position to Chitoge, at some point the both of them had a battle with resulted in Roka having to end it. It is unknown what type of battle they had. Psychological Description Tama rarely changes her facial expressions, and because of this sometimes it is difficult to predict what she is trying to do. She always this simple expression on her face as if to mock silly or when not understand something. At times, she can be playful and childish, while in other cases she can be very arrogant and in some rare cases she release a diabolical smile when she's about to do something terrible to amuse her. Tama usually speaks her mind and do things at her own pace, without any respect for others. She is a very proud person is normally considered superior to most others and whenever receiving attention. As a result, she can be very lenient with those she considers weaker than her, as Chitose and Kenji, or even make fun of her own friends, as Shinsen. During her childhood, Tama would torment Shinsen, turning her hair to play Kabuki though this act would cause Shinsen for motion sickness and vomiting. Eventually, Tama dubbed Shinsen with the nickname "Barfey". Despite her superior attitude, Tama is also irritates easily and can become very aggressive. Especially with Chitose, with whom she has a grudge and conflited against since her childhood. She entered this state again when Kanji insulted the her twin-tail hairstyle, she is very passionate about her twin-tails hairstyle. Gallery 244937.jpg d-frag-episode-11-11.jpg tumblr_n28fgmeR7G1r7ou8vo3_500.jpg I0JbNki.png tumblr_n3ru20cmXY1qa94xto5_250.gif tumblr_n28ogigoE61r22euyo3_1280.png tumblr_n3ru20cmXY1qa94xto9_250.gif tumblr_n3ru20cmXY1qa94xto3_250.gif 233265.jpg|Tama in D-Frag Opening 4061763a1f39c2b10cc21a418cdb07bf1394485031_full.png|Tama's Evil Grin 238295_cgau-119k-Ug-1339838930087cqy.png 1402975938628.png tumblr_n3ru20cmXY1qa94xto4_250.gif img_D-Frag_11_tama-chan again!.jpg img_D-Frag_10_tama-chan!.jpg Sakaiii.png Tama.JPG d-frag-12-95-468x263.jpg|Tama redeemed 14596-1115075332.png KTfh6Fb.jpg D-Frag.Tama-Sakai-LG-P500-Optimus-One-wallpaper.320x480.jpg Sakai_Tama_infobox.png sakaitama_3271.jpg 1d82fdf9a3a46b91b68bb8d66695fac5.jpg Trivia *She shares some personality traits with Rena Ryuuguu, Otoya Takechi and Kurumi Tokisaki, the 4 girls are psychotic murders that hide their true personalities under masks of a playful girl. Category:Child-Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Abusers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Stranglers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Killjoy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Perverts Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Rivals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Oppression Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Social Darwinists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains